inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rocket
The Rocket is a movie released on January 23, 2018. Based on a true story, Brady Tutton stars as the main protagonist, a high school football star named Joshua Davis. After a head injury, Josh can no longer play what his father dreamed of, but turns to cross country. The movie was filmed in Kenosha, Wisconsin, USA, where it happened. Schonfeld, Renee. The Rocket Movie Review | Common Sense Media. Retrieved March 16, 2018. The budget of the movie was $25,000, most of it going towards production. Although there have been mixed reviews, most positive towards the film, cast and crew were willing to have budget cuts, feeling that the story needed to be told. Official Synopsis The Rocket is a small town story inspired by true events, about a high school football star who suffers a severe head injury and loses his entire life plan. The heaviness of a broken relationship with his father, and losing the identity of "football star" push him to seek a new way to prove himself. Restricted from playing any sports and despite being an unlikely runner, the cross country coach brings the young man aboard his high school team out of necessity, and through much struggle, doubt, and determination, he finds a new way to push towards greatness.www.therocketmovie.com With colorful characters, youthful insights, and nostalgic storytelling, The Rocket brings together the elements of family, loss, failure, and redemption. The entire story is based on real characters and events that took place in the mid-west in 1999. Plot Joshua Davis (Brady Tutton) joins football as wide receiver to take them to state, ultimately fulfilling his father's dream. After a severe head injury, his career of football is over, creating further distance between him and his father. Joining track, which Coach Olsen (Richard Blake) offers and is the only non-contact sport available to Josh, he becomes the seventh runner. Giving himself the nickname "The Rocket", the team wins the sectional race to be qualified for state. While he wants to do "something great" for his father, he also wants to do it for himself. At the Cross Country State Championship, his father comes to watch, unbeknownst to Josh until the near end when they win the championship. His father shows clear pride, acknowledging Josh as his son, as well as affection, saying sorry and "I love you". Cast * Richard Blake as Coach Keith Olsen * Brady Tutton as Joshua Davis * Terry King as Race Announcer / Representative * Nickolaus Schnetzky as Young Josh Davis * Patrick Webb as Kyle * Grayson Alexander Miller as Shane Daney * Jordan Littel as Sam Bass * Dawn Holt Lauber as Carol Davis * Allison Belmont as Sophie Kerkman * Mark Nathan as Mr. Logan * Jon Hatje as Zach "Hollywood" Gallo * Noah Chartrand as Chad 'Speed' Robinson * Carl Ciske as Robert Davis * Leah Schiman as Caitlin Moore * Brendan Sullivan as Adam 'Jack' Anderson Soundtrack # Opening and Main Titles # The Accident # The Waiting Game # Don't Quit # Practice # Sectionals # Everything's Different Now (State) Gallery |-|Other = The_Rocket_-_Alternate_Art.jpeg The_Rocket_-_BTS.jpeg |-|Film = The_Rocket_-_Image_1.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_2.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_3.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_4.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_5.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_6.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_7.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_8.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_9.jpeg The_Rocket_-_Image_10.jpeg Trivia ★ Writer/Director Richard Blake turned in a hand written version of the script (then titled "I Can Run") to a screenplay competition in Chicago when he was just 17 years old, winning first place. ★ Both food companies, Subway and Chic-fil-a, came on as official sponsors for the film, and in addition provided lunch/dinner during the production for the cast and crew. References Category:Films